The Pursuit of Happiness
by Mutant-PlotBunny
Summary: Minato/Kagome. AUish diversion from Naru/IY. Kagome ends up in Konoha after the final battle. She falls in love with Minato, but things dont go as planed. 3shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: minato/kagome**

**AN: **This fic is complete, in a sense that i have in fact finished it, but it was going to be a oneshot til i realized it was 17k long. That being said, i read over it for comprehension, but it too is not beta'd. I love this fic and i've been working on it all month here and there. either way. I hope you like it. its rated high because eventually there will be a bit of... stuff.... Its possibly OOC for both Minato and Kagome but we really dont know what kinda guy Minato would be in this kinda situation. and i like this pairing. As for Kagome. well again I'm saying this is what i think she'd be like in this kinda situation. WARNINGS: Lang/mature content/violence/ same ole same ole. - MPB**

* * *

****The Pursuit of Happiness

* * *

**

Chaos was what was all around him, screams, and panic, he was not surrounded by the brave strong shinobi he knew lived in this village. It was his duty and job to protect them, but there was a large bitter part of him that hoped the fox killed them all. He had once been such a happy man. Once he'd bee a joyful person to be around, but that had all changed when she was forced from his side. The love of his life, …he didn't even know what had become of her, if she was well, if she had married, if she had children. He didn't know these things, and it angered him, for he had wanted to spend his life with her, he wanted to be the father of her children, her everything, just as she had been his world, his Happiness.

Minato chuckled darkly, his electric blue eyes narrowing into slits as he look out, he was glad for one thing, no matter what, when this was over he was be away from these people he loathed so much. It wasn't really the majorities fault, it wasn't the fault directly of the people, but they all fell into the roll of being blamed because they had fed into the cannon fodder that had allowed this all to happen. Clan heads, and council members, elders… they had ruined his life. It was any shinobi's dream to become Hokage, it meant that he was the best, the strongest, smartest, fastest. But for him, not long after he had taken the job, it had taken away all of his happiness. And his happiness had a name, Higuarshi, Kagome. His happiness had long dark hair, like a raven's wing, blue eyes brighter then his own, legs that went on forever, and a body that a goddess would envy. Yet his happiness had been gone for about five long years.

He sighed to himself as he summoned the great toad king, he didn't say anything other then asking him to move towards the beast that went to kill his people. Oddly he thought of the fact that he didn't care if it did or not, he secretly hoped it got every member of the council and any clan head that had voted for his life to be turned into the hell that he lived now, the darkness that he wallowed in. If he had known that they could force a marriage upon him, he would have just stayed either a Jonin or an ANBU member, and never, EVER accepted the roll as leader. He hated them for what they had done. And at the moment, he was glad to give his life away so that he did not have to live in a loveless marriage, or have to suffer pretending to care anymore, worse yet, live without the one he loved. He was too bitter to do his job, and all he wanted other then away out was to see his happiness again.

He looked over at the beast, walking death on four legs, with nine tails and rows upon rows of sharp fangs. Minato began to summon the death god. It took many symbols but soon, the apparition of death itself loomed behind him about to pull his soul into the next life when a plume of black smoke swirled before it and him. He stood shocked for he knew of only one person able to teleport like this, the woman that he'd wanted to spend his life with, the love of his life. She had walked away from her own happiness so that the village would prosper, but turned her back on them forever more. She looked only more beautiful as she had aged just a bit, the hints of maturity suiting her well. He wasn't listening to her as she spoke with the death god.

"There is no soul to take this night, not like this." she said.

"There must be a payment." stated the wraith, not that Minato was listening to the conversation but his gaze was locked on his once lover. The one that still held his heart even after so long.

"You will not take him." she responded, her voice clipped.

"Then no service shall be rendered. Shikon Miko, I will not stop collection for you again." the death god spoke as he began to vanish, but again his love spoke.

"Then I will kill you on our next meeting if you don't while I require it of you." she threatened. There was a pause, but the death god said nothing and she was no longer looking at it, it vanished its job not preformed. She did not look at the hokage as she turned. He fell to his knees weak from having his soul torn from his body yet returned. He wanted to hold her, caress her, tell her of his love. He didn't care that he was married, he had never wanted to marry Kushina in the first place. Yes, the redhead was very pretty, but she was loud, brash and abrasive. She was not Kagome. She would never be enough, and even if Kagome had died, Minato was certain that he would never be happy without her.

He watched as she drew a bow, leaving him to finally realize that she looked more like a samurai, then a ninja. He was not surprised. He wanted so much to hold her but he couldn't force his body to move, and holding the Boss Frog there was draining him of his energy quickly. Briefly he noted that she was again speaking but again not to him. He watched as she tapped on Boss Frog's head with her foot, the creature looking up in shock and awe that she was even there, before she told him to lower them. While Boss Frog normally wouldn't listen to anyone, she had always been different. She was Kagome. She controlled all five elements, she alone was more powerful then both Hyuga and Uchiha, for their dojutsu were useless against her. She alone was able to use his very own Hiraishin technique, and many others that only those with kekkei genkkais should be able to use. She was powerful, but she had not been political enough.

Kushina had been both a Kunoishi, and a kage's daughter. When her country had been destroyed she had fled to the Leaf. While they, Kushina and Minato, had known of one another, they hadn't spent much time together. Unfortunately, as soon as she came of age to marry she was pushed upon him, as he was the Hokage, it only seemed right to the council, even if they were ruining two happy beings in love. None of them had cared. Kagome was forced out and Kushina had taken her place. Neither of the two in the new couple had been happy ever sense. For the redhead knew she would never have his heart, and he had never really tried to give it to her either. He loved Kagome, his job had forced his hand in taking Kushina. He scowled at that thought, but turned from them to watch the love of his life.

She pulled out her bow, there were no arrows, but he knew, she needed none, she never had. He watched in awe as she let lose upon the fox a blue arrow, growing with wild crackling power, the creature didn't even seem to know what was going on, nor care. A barrier large and grand erected around the beast, keeping it in, and casting humans out, throwing them a few yards none to gently away from the large powerful barriers edge. Another trick she had never shown them, but then there were many tricks that she had as shikon miko. They had never known all of her life's details even when they had found her after the final battle, blooded as hell and barely alive. The barrier shrank, and with it the fox. Beast or not, controlled or not, it had a survival instinct, no matter what it would want to live, and it knew the walls trapping it were pure blue death.

Minato watched from his place on the ground pushing those shinobi and aids away that rushed to his side as he watched the love of his life walk closer to the barrier. He wanted to call out to her, to bring her to him, into his arms, hold her never let go. But he couldn't find the strength to do so, no matter how much he wanted. Shinobi parted a way for her, many knew her, had known who and what she had been. Many were still terrified of her, and those that hadn't been certainly were now seeing her power dance around her in rippling waves of purity, making those with tainted, and little demonic blood itch to destroy her or corrupt her. Before long the bubble containing the fox now contained a man with bright red hair, bared fangs and claws, and eyes that shown scarlet, three onyx tomoes corrupting them as he still thrashed wildly. Kagome only narrowed her eyes before she allowed a pulse wave of her energy to wave out into the land.

He was not far, the one responsible for this, and he could not get away from her. Miko barriers were amazing things. Trapped quickly with a flick of her wrist she pulled the hiding man from the woods nearly a mile away, his aura cloaking the foxes. She grinned wickedly, not at all looking like herself when she brought him towards her in a barrier. He was an Uchiha, and his power was surprisingly stronger then most of them, as if he weren't as tainted by human blood. She did not care, no one could use Genjustsu on her, too many times had Naraku tried similar tactics of mind invation that she had grown a natural and unbreakable defense for it. The Uchiha and Hyuga had hated and coveted her for that fact.

Kagome grinned at the masked man, as she pulled the barrier he was surrounded in high into the air, and then brought it down as if she were bouncing a ball slamming him into the earth with jarring speed. The ground beneath him cracked but she was more trained then to think such a single fall would hurt him, so she did it again, and again and again, until he was barely alive. Not normally one to be so malicious, she knew she was taking out her anger on him. She had sworn never to come here again, never to help this village. But Minato would die for them, and she loved him too much to let himself do it, plus there were simply other reasons that he could not die.

Looking at the masked man's body now battered and bruised she really didn't care what she had done to him but she did take one thing from him, those damned cursed eyes. Purifying him had been a treat his screams had been a pleasure to her ears before he had fallen into unconsciousness. As Kagome looked sadly back on her love, she longed for him, wanted him, but he could never be her's again, her secrets would have to remain. Her eyes nearly watered as she looked upon him, as the medic nins treated him. She could see longing on his side too, it didn't matter though. She might have given him up willingly, having learned her lesson from Inuyasha, but it had hurt more because she had truly loved Minato, she still did. Looking back at the now awake and coherent Kyuubi, she growled out something the shinobi couldn't understand, and there was a bright flash of light, the beast was gone.

She turned back towards Minato and mouthed the words, "I love you," to him before she vanished once again in a plume of black smoke. She could not stay here and watch him be with another.

Minato cursed feeling all his hate and anger well in him once more. His eyes darkened as he looked upon Sandaime's face as he came towards him, he nearly snarled as he saw the old man looking at the last whips of black smoking, knowing only one person could teleport like that. "Was it her?" he ask, knowing not to say her name. He had hated the fact that they had been torn apart, but it had been best for the lands they had thought, but not best for the man, or the women. He had never seen something so upsetting and disturbing as when they had forced Kagome and Minato apart. It had brought a lot of change to the village, not all of it for the best. He felt more then his fair share of shame for his part in the act.

He watched as the one he picked to secede him nodded, his jaw clenched his eyes dark, the older Hokage knew that the younger Kage might not be as well suited for this job as he had once hoped he'd be. "That man." the forth pointed towards the body laying near by that did not look like anyone either of them knew. "She beat him to a pulp. I think he's responsible for this." Minato indicating all of the damage around them, Hiruzen sighed but nodded as he watched Minato black out. This night was not its best, many had died, Minato's wife included, and what was worse was he had seen his old and only love once more. Things were not looking good for them at all.

**XxXxX**

**Seven and a half years before the fox's attack…**

The final battle with Naraku for the cursed shards had come down to just Kagome and Sesshomaru fighting the spider hanyou. While she wanted to look around for her friends she knew she could not. To take her eyes off this madman would be her down fall, and as much as she knew Sesshomaru was a born fighter, she could not let this fight fall only on his shoulder. She knew though that she needed to get the jewel. To do so would put all of the favor on their side. Many months of hardship and travel, heartache and sadness, it would be all worth it when he was taken down. Briefly telling the demon lord her plan, he only grunted in acquiesce to her desires and started taking the battle on before her, giving her time to call out to the jewel.

Through study with Keade and Miroku she had learned to call upon her powers more, as the jewel protector, no matter what anyone said, it was her's. Calling out to the cursed babble she barely heard the roaring screams of the spider hanyou as the large chunk of shards he had soared to her person, purifying before they touched her. She gathered them together, and prayed, kami did she pray for everything that she had ever hoped, dreamed and wished for her friends; for the people that had lost anything from the jewel corruption. A bright light had surrounded her. And she could only see Sesshomaru as he had already finished Naraku off. She really couldn't scream but tears welled in her eyes, as she nodded to him a 'thanks,' he nodded back.

Before long she was gone from that world, the wish made, the jewel gone. She didn't know the ramifications of what she had wished. She would find out when she woke up in the ninja era.

**.**

**.**

**.**

They found her just barely in the forest near their village, near and old well that had never had water, on an old shrine grounds that was said to be haunted, o cursed, it was dilapidated. She was battered and bruised and looked like a prostitute, but still she had needed medical attention and they had taken her back to the hospital there in Konoha. It took a month for her to wake, but by that time they had many questions, like what was the strong pink glow she had? Why her chakra channels were so different? Why was her chakra not blue but a pale pink that almost looked white, but at the same time, black because she seemed to have two sets of them? Those were just some of the many questioned they had. Unfortunately for them, when she had woken she was far too overwhelmed to really answer any of them.

While she had slept the knowledge of all that had once been trapped in the jewel had been thrust upon her, the healing powers as well as many others were adapted to fit her human body, and suit her into this new world. They were grateful to be free and could not leave her defenseless in this new dangerous world where she did not have a protector. She was only about sixteen years old, for the most part she was really good about bringing trouble unto herself as well. They, the jewel, owed her this, as she would find out, she was alone in this world, there were no longer any Higurashi, she was the only one, as her line had not been needed once she had preformed her task of killing off Naraku and getting rid of the jewel.

The ninja had interrogated her, tried to tap into her brain but that had been a bad idea as she had retaliated without thought. Too many times had Naraku tried to mess with her mind. Unfortunately for them, she was vicious, the poor Yamanaka who had been assigned to her had been placed into the hospital for a week afterwards. Using what they could because none wanted to attempt to rummage through her mind they had determined that she wasn't a threat to them as she wasn't violent towards them, but could be a very valuable asset to their village. A foolish determination on their part, but she was rather peaceful considering everything. Of course she would be watched, the one assigned to her, one Namekaze Minato.

They really hadn't gotten along too much at first the ANBU member was new to the title but at the same time, he didn't really mind being near her. She was funny and different from every female he knew. Plus there were her eyes. He'd never seen another being with blue eyes as bright as his own, or anyone from his own clan, a dying clan. Slowly but surely they had grown close. As the village came to trust her more, grow in awe and fear of her powers as they were still on the last cusps of a war, the name Higurashi became as infamous as Namekaze. Slowly the two fell in love. It was a deep love that rivaled star crossed lovers. They had planned to wed, and so they hadn't thought much about anything when he had taken her to his bed, and made love to her.

They didn't know that shortly there after their lives would be changed forever.

**XxXxX**

**Five years before the fox's attack…**

Both stood before the council. Neither one looking up. She was nearly nineteen, and he was twenty two, their wedding was just weeks away, she had a secret to tell him. But right now they were hearing things that were making her want to be sick, want to cry, want to kill every last one of them. Sometimes life just seemed to hate her. The whirlpool country had dissolved some time before, its people killed, but, there was at least one survivor, the kage's daughter, Kushina. She had come to the Leaf, a village that had been at peace and allied with theirs, in hopes to find home a few years ago. But now, she had come of age, and rather then one clan getting a hold of her, they had pushed her on to the young Hokage, not caring that he had a lover and fiancée.

None of them wanted this. Kushina didn't want to break up a happy couple, but she had envied Kagome and Minato, had longed from a love like that, and when asked who she would be interested in marrying, thinking it had been a hypothetical question she had said someone _like_ him. She had never thought that the village elders or council would vote in this manner. Minato she knew was happily in love with Kagome, and Kagome would do anything for Minato for she loved him just as much. Somehow she had broken them up. This was all her fault, as she watched the dark haired woman fight back tears, she was far stronger then herself as Kushina could already feel tears falling. And Minato… He looked like he wanted to gut every living body in the room that was not Kagome. His eyes were dark and unreadable. It was startling to feel the killing intent rolling off of him in waves as he held on to the woman he loved.

"Is there no other way?" The blond asked darkly. It was the Third, his predecessor that answered.

"It was decided long ago when she came to this village that she would wed politically. It was also decided more recently that rather then marrying into a clan where there could have a potential to fight, she would marry you, as you are a leader of all, and are not married as of yet."

Minato growled out low, dangerously, seething as he replied. "I am marrying Kagome in only a few weeks. There must be another." Kagome buried her face into his chest not wanting to look at the people ruining her life, and taking away from her, her happiness.

"You are Hokage. You serve your people before yourself. This marriage is best for Konoha." answered one of the life-ruiners. None on the floor below their gaze could say anything and finally it was Kagome that pulled away from him. She smiled bitterly at him before pulling him down to her and kissing him with all the love and passion she felt, not caring at those who watched, or those that could see, not caring for the girl that stood by feeling both her awe and jealousy. When the pulled apart he whined at the lose of her body heat and lips. He blinked as she wiped tears away. She pulled out a kunai from her pouch and took off her hitai-ite. She maliciously scared the leaf and threw it to the floor. She didn't need to say a word to let them know she was disowning this village.

It was Danzo's voice that stopped her. "You cannot just stop being a ninja. You will not even get out of this village alive if you leave." Kagome's ears had perked for just a moment before her face turned just enough and her eyes slid over to them all, those once bright blue orbs did not darken in anger. Her anger was white hot, and the pale eyes that looked at him with her pale skin and dark hair made her look down right sinister. There was a plume of wisping black smoke, a small shift in the air, as no one saw where she went, no one felt where she was, it was something that infuriated most, but made others fear. Her voice sounded behind Danzo as a chakra laced Kunai dug harshly into his neck only just a bit away from killing him, and he had not sensed it, nor could he stop it. She spoke.

"Yeah? Who's going to stop me?" she asked low and dangerously, her brow raising, and for the first time, they realized that this might have been a mistake. Yes, Uzumaki, Kushina would be best suited married to the Hokage, but having and enemy like Kagome Higuashi; who was just as dangerous as their hokage and more for they knew she held back more information upon herself, was a far more dangerous thing. Many shuddered at the dark promise that laced that once happy voice, a voice that was now laced with dark intention and lust for bloodshed. More shuddered at the killing intent **SHE** let off, none had ever felt the weight of her wrath, none were worthy of it until now, few had ever seen her in the battle field to bare witness to this type of display.

No one said a word knowing that she could, and probably would kill him if they advanced, she scoffed at them. "You can't touch me." she hissed lowly still. "Furthermore, I will never step foot in this village again, and if I do…" she grinned dangerously, like a predator, remembering Sesshomaru as it slid easily against her charming face. "It will only be because of Mina. Or…" she smiled at them, something that looked like she was going to take joy in killing them all horribly… something that Sesshomaru would have been proud of as well. "I'll be coming back to kill you all. Who knows… maybe it'll be both. But you won't stop me." She paused again to let it sink in for a second before she finished, "…because none of you can." Her whisping smoke spiraled around her and Danzo, and once again she was by the door. She only stopped for a moment to speak.

"Danzo's soul is as black as my smoke. He will get you all killed some day. And he's worked with Orochimaru since he has declared a missing Nin. Have a nice day." and with that her smoke once more plumed around her and she was gone. They were left in an uproar, and no one even dared to go after her. It was Minato that picked up the headband, pocketing it as he left, right then he just didn't care. He felt dead. The one being he loved was no longer there to come home to, no longer would he see her, feel her, touch her. He already missed her and right now he felt like killing anything and everything in his path. He didn't get far before he felt a dainty hand one his shoulder, for a moment he had thought maybe it was Kagome, but as he turned it was the redhead that had started it all. He narrowed his eyes at her as he shifted fast to pull his shoulder away from her touch.

He didn't care if he made her cry, he didn't care if she hated him. Right then he hated the world, his ire was palpable, and he certainly didn't want comfort from the one that had caused him so much pain. He did the only thing he could without killing her, he left, not for good but to the Valley of the End, where he took out all his anger and aggression. By the time he was done there was a full platoon of ANBU waiting for him, waiting away from him, and not wanting to be in the cross fire. When he returned not speaking to anyone, he was relieved of his duties as Hokage for a time. No, he was not demoted, just given a break. The old man could tell he wasn't in the mood to deal with the day to day work of being a leader, and frankly the amount of hate and loathing, the dark will and intent in him, scared the third.

For a month he drank. He drank until he was poor, until he was nearly dead. Always someone would bring him to his estates where his new wife waited for him. He hated her too. He hadn't touched her once, not even to kiss her at their wedding, he hadn't even cared if he had been shameful, he felt cold, dead, and he didn't think he'd ever feel alive again. He wondered always what Kagome was doing. Jiraiya, having heard what had happened had returned. He and Kakashi were some of the few people that didn't feel his deadly gaze now-a-days. From time to time they would bring him reports of his happiness, no one had seen or heard of her after she had left. He knew best, Kagome was known as Konoha's Black Death, _Konoha no Kuro Shi_. If she did not want to be found she would not be.

Eventually he began to function, but he would never be the man they had once known, that man was dead. He died the day they took his happiness away, the day she gave up her own for the village and damned them all for it. No one had really known the extent of her power, until the end. Many never noticed it but Minato had. Her aura was soothing, and always alert, allowing the residents of the village to sleep at ease, in peace. She held up barriers in her sleep, none could even enter the village without her knowing, now there was nothing like that, and the village felt cold and dead. It suited how he felt over all and it didn't help that they were still dealing with the end of the war.

With her leaving them, there was an unease and restlessness that had not been there since she had arrived. Everyone knew something was wrong but hardly any knew what. She brought happiness to the village. Many people missed her, and a small growing discontent was in the villages people. No one had known how much one person who was not a leader could be responsible for so much joy in their lives at such a trying time. Slowly Konoha realized how much they had made a mistake. Minato could only laugh bitterly as they came to the understanding he had the moment she left. Without Kagome there was no happiness.

* * *

**XxXxX**

**EndAN: Well there's about 12k more to go, but i'll load that up later! Tell me what you think, and does it make sence? - MPB**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing: minato/kagome **

**AN: **okay so this is Part two of PoH. **WARNINGS:** lang/smex/violence/_still didn't get it beta'd :p_

* * *

**The Pursuit of Happiness

* * *

**

**XxXxX**

**Five years after the Fox's attack…**

Ninja from a foreign land ran with their precious cargo. There was still a great rift between the land of the Leaf and the Rock, in their hands were two of the Leaf's most precious. The eyes of the Hyuga, their tiny heiress and the son of the great Yellow Flash. The Rock ninja didn't even know how they'd managed to pull off both targets, considering that one group had a high level dojutsu, and the other was the son of the ruthless in battle hokage, Minato. All they did know was they needed to get the hell away from the Hidden Leaf as soon as possible. They had knocked the two children out before they had gotten on their way, they certainly didn't want to have to deal with wailing children, for they were ninja, not babysitters.

The ninja hadn't been more then an hours travel before the preverbal shit hit the fan. Before any of them knew what was happening they had run completely into a base level trap, not expecting it at all, they had been fouled up. The culprits were two young boys, one with golden hair and startling narrowed blue eyes, and the other with raven hair his eyes also startling blue and narrowed. While they tried to recovered they easily found themselves trapped in what they could only assume was a barrier. Commotion was raised and soon a beautiful woman came out, she looked to be in her late twenties. She had the body of a goddess, and the voice of one as well. "Now boys. What has your mother taught you about putting traps in the way of travelers?" she laughed a bit, about to apologize when she noticed the two children, and the headbands of the ninja.

While she had never liked the Hyuga as they had made it clear that they had not liked her, she would have known the chakra anywhere, and the boy, she only knew one man in all of the village they had obviously just left that had hair that color, the same color as one of her son's. Her eyes narrowed into far more dangerous slits then that of her twin sons. She reached her hand out, a barrier similar to that of the one that her children made forming around all of the men on this mission to obviously kidnap these children. It hurt her to see the blond boy, to know that obviously _he_ had moved on, while she had not. A part of her felt like it died a little more right then, and she punished these ninja for even making her aware of it, squeezing the very breath from them until they all fainted.

She mentally cursed knowing that she as a mother, could not let these children stay out here, waiting to be found. Sighing out loud she wrangled her twin trouble makers, and they set off towards the village. Picking the other ninja up with the barrier, and having her boys pick up a child each they set off. The little boy had woken first, while the girl stayed knocked out. Kagome made polite conversation with him, asking him his name, only confirming her fears of his parentage. Assuming that he had taken the Uzamaki name for safety reasons, obviously his father was feared but had made many enemies. She herself had gone by the surname 'Taishoinu,' for the longest time. Though her boys knew who they were, they went along with it knowing they had two very wanted and dangerous parents. Often they had wondered about their father, and why their mother always seemed so sad when she spoke of him.

The little boy, who they knew now was their little brother, was the reason, or perhaps not directly but he stood for it. They wanted to hate him, but their mother would be upset. It was never a child's fault, they had learned that lesson when they were younger assuming they had been the reason that their father didn't want to be with them. Their mother told them the truth then, that their father didn't even know about them. That he'd been forced to marry another before she could tell him. They had been shocked, angry, and then saddened. But they did not question her on it. The younger boy told them about his life as they traveled, they found out that his mother had died in child birth, that his father was always busy with work and very cold, something none of them expected, and that the girl was a friend of his named Hinata.

They would have talked more, but it didn't take very long before Kagome felt the aura's of twin pissed off fathers, and a slew of ANBU, many of whom she remembered and recognized. Hiding her aura and chakra signatures, she gave a brief order to her son's and Naruto about what was going to happen. Though the younger boy didn't understand why he did as told. When the village hokage and the head of the Hyuga clan got to the scene they had not expected to see two nine year olds kicking the foreign ninja. The boys that they saw had no village headbands, and while one of them looked amazingly like the hokage, the other looked just like him but with black hair instead. All were shocked by the site of it. They introduced themselves as "Taishoinu, Miroku and Souta."

"What are you doing in the forest around here?" Asked Minato, transfixed on the pair, almost as if he should be aware of something but could not begin to understand it. Both boys narrowed their eyes at him, and he was taken back by how very much the black haired one reminded him of his love, his happiness, his Kagome when he had done that.

"If you must know we were training with these idiots fell into one of the traps we had set up." Answered Miroku the eldest and dark haired one.

"Traps, training? Who is teaching you these things?" asked Hiashi. He watched in amazement as they seemed to sneer at him, something that looked very much like an Uchiha trait. His own eyes narrowed.

"It matters not to you." Answered the blond boy in a cool tone that showed his irritation, as he decided that they were done talking. Looking at Naruto, he called out to him, "It was nice meeting you, maybe we'll see you again some time." He made an odd growl sound and the twin boys teleported away from them leaving only dark wisps of silent black smoke in their wake, and like a ton of bricks everything clicked for Minato. Bright blue eyes, black hair like a ravens wing, blond hair like the sun, their age, it had been nearly ten years since Kagome had left, and those boys looked to be about nine. He fell to his knees as his chest felt like it was caving in, never knowing that his love could see him, knew that he understood, her secret was no longer a secret. She vanished in more soundless black smoke leaving the scene that broke her heart. Not finding out more, because she couldn't bare it.

Back with her boys, they had already met up in the designated clearing, the growl had been a clear note to her saying they were going back, and she knew where to meet them. When she got there, of course there were questions that were asked and then answered, and the full story came out. Yes, they knew of her time traveling, of the jewel, of her hanyou love _- who broke her heart_, the battle, the fact that she came here, and still didn't know when or where here was in comparison to her home. She told them about all the things she had done, the man she had truly loved _- their father_, the fact that he had been forced to marry another, that she had left him so that he could do his job without having her underfoot, never to be touched but always wanted. She told them that even though it hurt her greatly she couldn't live seeing him every day with another, and for the first time that they could remember she cried.

While they were young, they were far from simple, they knew it was not their father's fault, they couldn't even blame him if had fallen for this other woman, but they could easily blame those who had made it happen. They were the ones that had taken their mother and father from each other, more so their father from them. They were angry but they agreed with their mother, it was best not to get involved with them at all. Nothing good would come from it, because none of them were certain they would be able to control their tempers.

Even if they did not go by it, they still had Higurashi blood in their veins, thus they still had incredibly foul tempers. Going home that night Kagome made her boys their favorite comfort foods, trying to make them forget about what had happened. Though she knew they would not be able to, they had met not only their father but their little brother. She hoped it wouldn't be like Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, as bitter as the pair were she smiled at the thought.

She really missed them at times like this.

.

.

.

In the hidden village the rumor mill was already working, people were a blazed with the talk of the killer Kunoichi, _Kuro Shi_. Those who knew her didn't know what to think, the news of course traveled fast, apparently, when the council had forced them apart they hadn't thought to check and see if things hadn't progressed that far. Their forth hokage, had son's that were old enough to be in the Academy, that could perform the teleportation jutsu like their mother, _Kuro Shi_, black smoke and all. No one that was smart was in the Yondaime's presence except his son, Naruto, his student Kakashi and his mentor Jiraiya. The rest knew better then to even dare to go near him. He had been in a foul mood since Kagome had left ten years before, five years ago had only made it worse, and now was far worse then that. He was torn between mostly anger towards those that had forced his hands, and Kagome for not ever letting him know.

But rationally, he couldn't truly be mad at her. Having known her since he'd been assigned to watch her, he knew enough of her past to know she wouldn't be able to live or be anywhere near him while he'd been with Kushina. Granted he had only fucked her to gain and heir after being pressured; he had forced her to drink a concoctions that insured pregnancy, and they had only done it for about a week while she had been ovulating. He had be dead serious about him not having anything to do with her. That experience had given him Naruto, and he had only seen Kagome once since then, the day the fox attacked. In all honesty he hadn't ever thought he'd see her again, the look in her eyes made more sense now, that sad longing was not just because she was not his or vice versa it had been her guilt for not telling him. As mad as he wanted he could still not blame her. He had sons, fine young men almost.

He didn't even know what to say to them, of course their looks had been one thing that had given them away, then their names, Taishoinu, General-Dog, while he didn't remember everything he had remembered her story about a _Great Dog General_, and _Inu no Taisho,_ and then how they left, had clenched it, she was the only person he knew that could do a soundless teleportation with black smoke. It was one of the reasons she had been named _Black Death_. You couldn't see her, feel her, or hear her if she didn't want you to, she had been a perfect assassin, and his boys names even, Miroku _- the pervert monk with a heart of gold who was like her big brother_, and Souta _- her younger brother who had worshiped the ground she walked on because she was saving the world._ They were beautiful. He didn't know where to look but he knew he had to find them. He had let his happiness get away once, he would never let her get away again.

That night he made plans with Kakashi and Jiraiya to find them, so they in turn would keep the village off his back, and watch Naruto. He was bring her back no matter what.

.

.

.

Naruto had similar idea's as his father, the short time he'd spent with the older boys he'd found that he'd really liked them, they treated him like a person and not the hokage's son. In fact when he had told them they had just seemed to nod and that was enough, like it made no difference at all. He liked that, wanted to be around it more. Besides he didn't want Kakashi always being his silent shadow stalker. While he liked Kakashi a lot and thought of him as a big brother, considering how much he took care of him when his own father could not or would not, he liked the boys closer to his age. As a hokage's son, he made it his mission in life to be able to escape his keepers, so when it was one of the silly aid's turn he easily got out and went back the way they had come from earlier.

While he was not a full shinobi, he was still the son of the forth, he did have good genes for this stuff. It didn't take him long to get to where he's met them, and feeling out the area he had easily caught up to where he thought they were only to be caught up in a trap.

He smiled sheepishly as Kagome made her way out looking threateningly before she melted into a small fit of giggles. Naruto really liked the sound. Taking him into her home she made sure he had something warm to eat and made sure he was okay before finding out why he was there. Finding out that he'd liked her son's made her happy, she hoped that someday when they met as brothers, it would be nice and peaceful. Her boys knew it all, so she knew not to be too worried there, but she hoped Naruto would take it well. The boys were there as well, listening to every word he spoke about his life, answering questioned about theirs. To Naruto it seemed as if they had never been far from the village but never had been in it either.

The older boys ate up every word about their father, noticing the sharp contrast to the man Naruto told them about and the man their mother told them about. Finally Naruto admitted that his father had a great love that left him, he assumed she was dead, but his Jiji-Jiraiya, had told him that they were forced apart. That it broke his father. He told them that what was left was all he could give. That part of the little boy's story had all of them upset a bit, all of them for their own reasons.

Naruto had vowed once hearing that story to grow up and be Hokage like his father before him. He vowed that he would make sure that love found away before politics if he could help it. Miroku and Souta were torn still about what to think, while the honored their mother's way of thinking mostly and didn't want to just go in and kill everyone that had caused this problem, They knew better. But it really hurt them to know that they had not been the only ones suffering because of what had been done to their parents. Naruto their little brother didn't really have the father they thought about when their mother spoke of him and his loving heart.

The council of elders had done this.

How many nights had one or the both of them heard their mother cry in her sleep, call out not to take him. The council had done this to them all.

For Kagome she was seething with anger. While she easily hid it from the boys, it still did not stop it from rising nearly to the surface and boiling over. This was the fault of a bunch of old men who thought they knew what was best, and in their judgment, they had ruined lives, and created powerful enemies. Higurashi, Kagome was not someone you took on lightly, nor was Namekaze, Minato, let alone her own son's whom she'd been teaching as soon as she could. They got bored easily and it had just been easier to teach them because she herself had little to do. Either way she stopped her dark musing knowing it would lead to something potentially bloody, noticing the sky through her windows Kagome knew it was getting late, putting them all to bed she sat and thought about all she had learned.

The shikon miko mused, she couldn't say she was either pleased or upset with how Kushina had been treated, while she was miko and female, part of her told her it was wrong to treat the woman that way, her heart told her that it was Kushina's fault this had happened in the first place. There had been many unmarried men of marrying age in the village but she had named someone that was taken, not just on a boyfriend/girlfriend level, but there was a marriage already being planned only weeks away. She had started this, and separated her son's from their father, all because she had picked Minato. Though Naruto was a great boy, she could admit that, he was adorable in fact reminding her of her boys when they were younger. He also wasn't too loud or brash like some children but nice and polite, certainly her little heathens could learn something from their younger brother, she laughed at the thought.

She sighed at next thought, over all she was torn. Most of her wanted to take Naruto back and work things out with Minato, she missed her Mina-kun greatly, and she wanted him to be a part of her son's lives. Neither had wanted to part from the other, and it had been ten years for them, five since Kushina had passed, and there was little to no love loss there for any of them. Still she had vowed never to go back. But she had been pregnant and emotional, and mood swings were a bitch. She huffed not knowing what to do, but decided that there wasn't much she could do about it tonight. Making sure her barriers and wards were placed before she herself turned out the lights in the house, leaving some on, including the bathroom light, just in case Naruto got up and didn't know where to go, Kagome headed to bed.

It wasn't long before she was asleep, or as asleep as a mother and ninja gets with three children under her care. Nonetheless, she felt someone probe her barrier a few short hours later, now for the most part, the barriers were not set up so that no one could get through. She had made her living off of selling rare herbs and treating things the way she had been taught in the Feudal era. The homeopathic treatment was sometimes thought better then the way Medic nin's forced their healing green chakra, so it was not shocking to feel the non-threatening push against her barrier, she tried to feel out if she knew the person, and was shocked to find out it was Minato. Not really knowing what to do, Kagome was almost panicking, she wasn't really sure if he still loved her as much as she loved him.

She felt him draw near the house, and went to the front door. Standing in her night yakata, she opened the door to see him standing there as if thinking about knocking, she giggled a bit, causing him to look up at her. No matter what her silly Mina-kun was still there. She didn't say anything as she stepped aside and let him in. It was awkward at first, but Kagome didn't know where to begin, he had been married and had a child with another woman. Even if it was more by force then anything else, still she herself had their boys, things were different and she didn't know how much had truly changed between them. She walked over to the fire, showing him her back, consciously or not, she still trusted him with her everything. He sighed out loud, not knowing what to say himself, while he watched her stoke the fire, and set about making tea. He knew from experience that her mother had always told her, _'things that had to be said and were difficult to talk about, were best said and spoken over tea.'_

He watched and waited, following her body with his eyes, his hands twitching to possess her in every way once more. For he really hadn't been with another, other then the few times it had taken to make Kushina pregnant. Kagome was his lover, the wife of his heart and soul, mother of his children, the only mother he would have had if it had been up to him. Part of him did regret that Naruto had not been made with love, though he did love his son, it was more because he was HIS son. He looked nothing like the green eyed, redheaded girl that had caused a decade of his misfortune. A decade parted from his Happiness. He watched as she sat, a light shawl around her shoulders to keep her warm this night, neither seemed to know where to start, and being so much like her, she cracked under his gaze first.

"I suppose you are here for Naruto?" she asked. He looked startled, obviously not even knowing that his son was here. She seemed to pick up on the fact rather fast, smiling a bit as she spoke again. "I suppose he didn't tell you he left the village." She smirked. "I bet who ever is supposed to be watching him is going nuts right now." Minato could only listen to her youthful giggle. She was so beautiful to him, time had been robbed from them but she had only grown to be more beautiful. Her body fuller with curves he could see baring children had given her, oddly it was just then that he wondered if she had another male. He didn't know just yet, but he was certain he'd kill him if so, he'd make it look like an accident too. Such dark thoughts he might have never had before, but having lost her, and in away himself, these kind of thoughts were not so strange.

He scratched his head sheepishly, bringing himself out of his own dark musings, before grinning at her, the muscles in his face not being used to the feeling anymore, a very depressing thought. "He was still in the village when I left. I didn't know he had snuck out actually." He watched as Kagome nodded for a moment and then her eyes darted up to his face as she set her tea down and he mimicked her.

"Then why are you here?" she asked, knowing more then likely that it was for the boys.

"I…" he didn't know how to say this without baring his soul but at this point the wanted her, needed her, he would going on a killing spree without her. "When the boys left, they teleported away in wisps of black smoke, your trade mark. I knew right then that they were your son's. But then I thought about it, their age, and their eyes, one with blond hair like mine and another with black hair. You never told me." he watched as her eyes looked away from him, she didn't cry, she hardly ever had before. "Why?" he finally asked.

He listened as she took a deep breath in and looked at him, really looked at him. Minato did not look like the happy man she had been with, the young man that was full of smiles and joy. He looked like one of the hardened clan heads, like life had been harder on him then anyone could have imagined. He looked how she felt. Sighing out loud she answered him honestly. "At first, when we'd been called to the council room, I had just found out from the hospital that I was pregnant. I was going to tell you that night. I knew we were young but I was so happy."

She paused to remember it all with a bitter smile. "Then everything happened, and all I wanted to do was get away from the village, away from everything. I came back to my apartment, packed only what I needed and left. But I never really could leave you, nor was I ever very far from you. No matter what though, I couldn't be there day in and day out and watch you with someone else."

"Eventually I got over my shock and I did realize that I wanted to tell you, but you were already married to her." She didn't say who her was, they both knew. "Time flew by before I knew it and though it was hard, I took care of them, kept them, raised them. Mostly in my ways first, and then as they got older in the shinobi ways. I was in another village not too far away when I finally moved here just before the Kyuubi attack. I never told anyone but I'm a miko."

"I could sense the biju before it even got to the village, but as you can tell the house is a bit far away. It took me time to get there, I'm glad I stopped you from doing something stupid." she said to him watching as he processed everything. He hadn't known she was a miko, even until now, it shocked him but at the same time it explained a lot too, for miko's were on a near level as the fabled 'Sage of Six,' or higher depending on how trained they were. Hell, they were of legend, it was no wonder she didn't say anything. He listened as she continued.

"I hadn't really thought you would use that jutsu to slay the Kyuubi but I'm glad I was there to stop you. Mostly I knew one day my boys would want to meet you, and some day I wouldn't be able to stop them from doing it. Already if I had to guess they'd be Chunin levels, but I've never entered them into any formal teaching. Either way I left and came back to them. It was only by accident a day or so ago that we met Naruto. Those foreign ninja had him and the little Hyuga girl. As a mother, even if I didn't want to to deal with everything it would bring, I wouldn't let those children be taken." She looked away from him before she spoke again, finally answering why, "Mina-kun,…I just couldn't be there in the same village knowing that the man I loved was married to someone else. I was the other woman for so long before that it broke my heart, and it wasn't just me I had to live for. So I didn't come back, and I didn't tell you. I'm sorry." she whispered the end, a silent tear falling down her face.

Minato sighed heavily. No, he couldn't blame her. Not now, not ever. Naruto was the best thing that came from his forced 'relationship' with Kushina, and that was all. If he could go back, he wouldn't give his son up, but, at this point the wasn't willing to give Kagome up either, nor Miroku or Souta, he laughed a bit to himself having remembered a story she had once told him. He'd have to talk about her naming their future children, they couldn't go about naming them after perverts, monks or not. He smiled softly to her, watching as she breathed out a relieved bit of air but there was still tension in her, and he didn't know why, so he asked, too blunt at this point to be tactful. "What's wrong?"

"What happens now? I won't give them up." she stated the fire he had loved so fiercely showing at this moment. He chuckled in a husky tone. He wouldn't either, he was taking them all home tomorrow, or perhaps the next day, or maybe when he let her out of bed enough to remember how to walk. It had been just under ten years, he would have her no matter what. He spoke again watching in veiled amusement as she tensed at what he said next.

"When I go back, I'm taking my family with me… And that includes you and all three of my son's." he said with a dark husky tenor in his voice. He watched in delight as she had shivers going down her body, her shawl falling to reveal pale shoulders, and she still blushed. "Kagome,…" he said making her now luminous and desire filled orbs look into his own matching set. " …There isn't any man in your life I need to kill is there? You are mine, and I will not share." he put it again, bluntly. He watched in glee as she flushed in embarrassment, as well as anger, and lust. She narrowed her eyes as she looked up at him, desire still welling in her eyes.

"I belong to no one! And even if there wa-" she didn't get to finish that sentence, she had said all he needed to know. He darted up from his seated position, his lips captured her own, and he drew her perfectly filled out body towards his own. Clutching her, kneading her into his very being as he had not felt whole in a decade he pulled the small female to his body and pulling off of her long enough to murmur about 'bedroom' before she answered him in a low moan the direction to it. Mindful of little ears in the house, he took his woman to her room, shivering as her powers washed over the home and a barrier was around not only the house but the room as well. He looked at her questioningly, "Soundproof." she answered before he smirked once more and began to make love to her body.

Gently he placed her on her own bed, a queen size matrices as he kissed her lips hungrily, his tongue darting out to lick her lip before demanding entry. Part of him wanted to be gentle with her, but it had been ten years since he'd held his happiness like this, it was hard to contain his own 'joy.' Her hands worked fast to pull him out of his own clothes, and while he wanted to work her body for hours, torturing her until she begged him for release, he could not give that to her right now. He had waited to long, he wanted to but he knew he wouldn't be able to hold out any longer. Kagome was in much the same boat, she was already wet, she could feel how easily her folds slid against one another as her body moved with his touches.

Both were nude before long when he moaned out her name almost mournfully, as if to tell her he couldn't stop, to apologize for what he knew was about to happen. Shifting between her long legs that now had just the smallest amount of cushioning fat to them, his long hard thick girth was already aligned with her crying sheath, in one long hard thrust he found himself seated deeply within her. Minato waited, pausing just to feel her sheath grip him so. What he found was that it was very much as it had been the first time they had made love. She was so tight, so very, very, very tight that dear kami, it almost hurt in the best way. His eyes clenched feeling her wet hot core flutter and grip him like a vice grip trying to force his intrusion out. His hips met her own. He wanted to plow into her, taking her and making her scream for him. He would, kami he knew he would but right now he needed to get the pent up angry male beast out of him so that he could make love to his onna.

His dick twitched at the thought.

Kagome had her eyes closed panting as she felt him invade her in such a crude way but it felt so good, there was no way to describe the feeling of having him seated within her so deeply once again that she felt her very organs shift. She loved it, never wanted to let him go. As if to reply to her thought her legs wrapped around his middle and held him to her. He was so deep within her that she could feel him brush against her spine. She could feel every inch of him, every bit of his girth stretching her as she had not felt since the last time he had claimed her. There had never been another after him in all this time. Her head was thrown back from his initial invasion upon her, her throat shown, inviting something dark and primal to well up in him and before she knew it he had his jaws clamped as much as he could around it. She shivered at the possessive feelings that she could feel coming from him.

Grabbing and intertwining their fingers together Minato held her hands, thusly her arms about her head as he began to shift his body against her own. For only a moment did he keep his pace slow and she wasn't certain if it was for his own sanity or her's but it had only been a moment until he began to unapologetically ram himself into her. While Kagome liked her love making rough from time to time she usually would not like something like this, but again she was overcome with the need to allow him his wishes, and beyond that it felt fantastic! There was pleasure and pain mixed into it, and her emotions were on high, he was even rubbing her clit perfectly with his length as he grind into her over and over again. Kagome had never been a screamer, instead giving off low whines, moans, and hisses, but at this moment as he jarred her body with his own, made her feel her organs as they shifted to give way for him, she was all out screaming.

Knowing that little ears couldn't hear them, and feeling him within her, every ripple, ever vein, she could only imagine what it looked like and the idea had her turned on more. It sounded so sloppy and wet, the slapping of skin to skin, one or both of them would have bruising in the morning, she didn't care, she didn't think he did either. She could feel Minato's tongue lapping at her even though he held her firm in his jaw, she was nearly weeping with out good it felt. Her body taught, she could feel her orgasm coming. It hadn't even been more the a few moments since he had even started but her body was reacting to its long lost lover, she really didn't think this would be all there was in store for her this evening.

Perhaps it was the fact that she hadn't had sex in so very long, or perhaps it was the fact that she had children and often found herself working those muscles without thought but Kagome's vaginal muscles were incredible strong at this point in her life. There was no soft flutter that felt nice, or even a tight grip that felt good, somehow she was almost able to stop him from being able to move, and it felt like the most painful heaven there ever was.

Minato felt it when she was close because while she had become wetter, it had become harder to move, but at the same time it had spurred his dick into gaining even more strength and hardening that much more. His balls were so tight and drawn up that he knew he wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer in this current state. And so when her walls clamped down finally, flexing and pulsing like nothing he had ever felt before, he came hard, slapping his dick so deeply within her that he breached her womb.

They could both feel their pulse where they were connected as streaming jet after jet of hot sticky cum assaulted her walls and conquered her womb looking for an egg to lay dominance upon. Neither moved from how they were positioned, and before long Minato began to move again. He didn't need to say words. The look in his eyes said it all. It told her he loved her, he needed her, he missed her. The look was reciprocated.

Feeling better having released the insanity that had laid claim to him, he then proceeded to make up for nearly ten years of not having his happiness. Their bodies moved as one, crashing against each other from the highs brought about from one to the next in calls and moans of ecstasy that were sensual and captivating. Their love had never diminished, only had grown fonder with out the other. There were claw marks, and bite marks from passions turned angry and feisty. And when morning came, Kagome was so thoroughly fucked that she was certain she wouldn't be able to walk even if she wanted to be able to.

* * *

**XxX**

**EndAN:** Well what do you think of part 2? one more to go. I'm such a Vulgar MPB for some of this, but i warned you for a reason :3 Mina/Kags3 ha! i was talking to a few people in forums on another site abotu making a Kags/Gai pairing :3 you may see that one out sooner then you think. _ reivew :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing: minato/kagome, AN: **this is the end. I hope you liked it! again unbeta'd. - mpb

**The Pursuit of Happiness

* * *

**

**XxX**

That morning things were a bit different for the boys, Miroku and Souta were very used to there mother being awake longer then they were but at the same time, usually breakfast was ready as well as a cheerful mother. This morning she wasn't there. One had decided that maybe she had left early for some reason _- Miroku, and while he was the oldest, he had inherited Kagome lacking morning personality and thought process. Not stupid but not all there until he woke up. -_ as she wasn't there, but the other, _- Souta who was very much a morning person, instead not being able to stay up rather late - _had noticed the barrier around her room.

Souta could tell that it wasn't a barrier to keep anything out, like the one around the house, but more to keep things inside. They were still learning how to read barriers, but his mother usually never put one up. Using his senses, Souta could feel another being with his mother, he bristled at the thought. He and Miroku hadn't ever really wanted their mother to be with their father until they had met him, and Naruto. Now the idea that she might be with anyone else just seemed wrong.

The eldest blond child took it upon himself to hush his brother's as Naruto was groggily making his way into the room as well, _seemingly it didn't matter if the boy had another mother, he was just like Miroku waking up_, Souta thought as he made his way over towards his mother's room. His brother's followed him quietly in Miroku's case, and not horribly loud in Naruto's case. Easing upon the door and placing his ear upon it, he pushed just the smallest amount of his aura out into his body making everything stronger all at once, something their mother had taught them a while ago.

It made his body give off the slightest glow, which they were still working on hiding. What greeted his ears was a low tired moan from his mother calling out to their father's name. He smirked as he pulled away, his brother's looking at him questioningly. He shook his head somewhat pleased that they were back together, and thought to himself that he father had better not hurt their mother again or he and Miroku would kill him.

Miroku finally waking up enough to be responsible, went ahead and started breakfast for the three of them as they listened to Naruto's quiet morning gibbering about this and that. They ate, and Souta advised that their parents were seemingly back together. Parts of the conversation went over Naruto's head but he understood enough, so that if everything worked out, Kagome would be his mom. He liked that idea because Kagome was nice, and didn't treat him any differently then she treated her son's. Miroku and Souta decided it was best that they were the ones to break everything to their little brother. Sure they could be asses about it, like _Lord Sesshomaru_ that their mother had told them about before he had changed, but at the same time it was not how they were.

They told him a more kiddie version of what their mother had told them, about how their mother wasn't from this land, and that she had found herself in the hidden village of the leaf. About her and their father getting to know one another, to the point that they, Miroku and Souta were the results. Also about them splitting up and that it wasn't anyone's fault.

Basically it was a more detailed yet kiddie version of what his Jiji-Jiraiya had told him, but it was a bit of a shock to find out that Kagome had been his father's great love, that she wasn't dead, and that this meant that Miroku and Souta were his brothers. It was a lot to take in and it left him with a lot of questions. Voicing them they spent the morning getting to know one another as brothers, and it was finally afternoon when any of them saw their parents.

Their, Miroku and Souta's, mother had a blush on her face as Minato held her protectively by the hip to his form. He was serious when he said that he wasn't going to let go of her. He would keep her with him always, follow her everyone, and kami help anyone that tried to split them apart. While they hadn't heard anything from the boys all morning, they had stopped their passions for long enough to talk. In all reality Minato was completely and totally serious about keeping his son's and their mother.

He was going to marry her as soon as he got back home, and he'd kill anyone that thought to stop it. He had already given up more then he was willing to, his lover, his happiness, knowing his elder son's even existed, even missing all of their life until now. He'd been miserable, protected the lot of them _- the people of his village_, accepting grudgingly that it was his _duty _to put aside hi own happiness for the village, but no more. He'd step down if he had to, _fuck them all if he had any say_, which he would do, ANBU was still an option for him if he did step down, he didn't care. If they really honestly tried to stop them he would either run with his family, or kill anyone that thought to have words against him. And he was dead set on that.

For his soon to be wife, he had told her plain and simply that they were going to go on as if the 'disruption' had never happened, adding to their lives as if the Kushina had never separated them. It was a concern of her's whether or not Naruto would like her as a mother figure. She didn't want him to think she was trying to fill the roll of mother in his own mother's place, as well she didn't want him to think she hated Kushina, because that was not the case. Kagome had hated what Kushina had done, not the woman herself. Either way Minato had eased her fears telling her that Naruto already liked her, as he didn't warm up to just everyone, as well, he told her that if it was needed he would talk to Naruto and make him understand. While that easier her a bit, Kagome was still concerned about it. From there they had talked about their future.

Both knew neither would go one without the other at this point, their all night sexcapades were proof enough of that, for while some might have had their passions turn to embers in all the years apart. They on the other hand, had to stop so that Kagome could simply rest, and that hadn't stopped him from caressing her and eventually gaining another bout to add to the growing number. In short their passions were still glowing white hot. Minato was still Hokage though, and that meant that he would have to go back whether or not he wanted to at the moment. If he didn't then people would start looking for him soon, probably already were.

On the other hand Kagome had made a name for herself as an herbalist in this area, her clients came from far and wide to gain access to her abilities to heal without the use of chakra. So talking between the two of them it was decided that an earth jutsu would work to bring whatever land was needed to its new home. As well he planned to have a Yamanaka help with her botany. From there, Kagome had a somewhat list of some of her clients she could send word out that she was now residing in Konoha, and could be found there if and when needed. All this decided really all that was left was to tell the boys.

Coming out into the open area of the house that allowed her to go to her kitchen and the main room, Kagome was amused to see her boys as well as Naruto all sitting talking about everything under the sun. It wasn't long before the boys noticed them and at once and Miroku and Souta were up and greeting their mother with warm hugs. They didn't care that some might call them _'momma's boys,' _it was totally true, because no one but them had ever seen anyone do the things their mother could, she was their hero, she was a warrior, a miko, a saint, a killer, she was everything to them. Naruto had felt left out but Kagome had called him over and gave him a very affectionate kiss on the brow, much like she did her own boys. He was family no matter what, and she would not hold things he could not help against him. Easily she accepted him as her son, just as her son's had their brother, Minato watched it all from a bit away from them all.

From his point of view this was probably the best thing to happen in a very long time, he hadn't felt this light hearted in nearly ten years, for even Naruto's birth had been foreshadowed by the Kyuubi's attack and Kushina's death. But while he had honestly welcomed death then, even his wife's, he hadn't been so keen on living. It was all too much then, seeing Kagome, Kushina suddenly being gone, not being upset about it, the Kyuubi, and then Naruto. He'd been in a foul mood for weeks only because he hadn't been able to see and talk to, hold Kagome. He felt a bit ashamed of this but at the same time, he had really associated all of his pain and suffering with the woman he'd been forced to marry. All that being put out there to see the woman he really loved embracing his child and their son's as if they were all her own made his heart feel lighter then it had in a very long time. He actually smiled something that he hadn't done easily in a decade.

Giggles and murmured words brought him out of his reprieve just in time to see his son's all coming at him with the intent to glomp, unfortunately he wasn't aware fast enough not to take the hit. Three smaller bodies on top of him and the melodious laughter of his onna in the background, Minato couldn't help but laugh out loud for the first time in a very long time at the situation. It took a time to calm down as rough housing had started, while Kagome watched totally amused, and happy that they were a family. She could only think that the only thing to make this more perfect would be a daughter to watch her boys with. Either way when the fun died down, Minato spotted the thoughtful look on her face, and gave her a look that told her they would speak later, right now things had to be explained. He didn't know how Miroku or Souta would react to having to move back to Konoha, but at the same time he really couldn't and wouldn't give them or Kagome up again. He didn't even think he'd push them to be ninja considering how he'd been forced to move against his will.

They all ended up sitting in what Kagome referred to as the living room, while Kagome made herself and Minato tea and a late breakfast. Minato broke the news to them all. He was shocked and in awe that his elder son's knew a great deal about what was going on, until they explained that Kagome didn't keep very much from them, saying that it was always best that you knew the correct information from a direct source, because someone could come along later to try and twist events around. From there he nodded, it was very wise, as well. He launched into what he thought would be upsetting for Naruto to find out that Kagome was his long lost love, and that he had wanted to be with her, only to find as well that Naruto already knew. He smirked but he had the feeling he was looking foolish right then, Kagome was giggling about how he was so tough but so very behind, and that he should get used to it.

Sighing the new head of household asked if they had any questions about anything. After answering a few here and there he went into what he really wanted to get to now that they already knew everything else. Moving. While he wasn't excited to have to go back home, he knew it was necessary, so he told them his plans and wanting to bring them all home, marrying Kagome and everything, being a real family. He explained that he was the Hokage of Konoha, and that he couldn't really stay away, but at the same time if anyone tried to cause problems that he would certainly see to it that they were fixed.

While he had told them this he had expected them to be upset, and he was right they were but he was slightly amused to understand why really. He thought it would be for moving from their childhood home to a new place, this was not the case, in fact, it was more or less because they would be moving to the place that had forced them apart. Neither boy seemed to want to live in a place where they could be so easily split up like that, and both found it hard to control monstrous tempers inherited mostly from their mother, on that subject.

Seeing how very upset her boys were Kagome came over and it was talked out. She could honestly understand where they were coming from on this situation. She had never kept secrets from them for the most part because she had seen what happened when those secrets came out. Usually they were mean and hurtful only because the person had not trusted them enough to share with them. Along with that thought she knew that there were plenty of times when her boys had heard her crying over everything that had happened. She knew also that for the most part, she was all that they had ever had, to see her upset, angry and sad was too much for them. She also knew there was a lot of hate and resentment that her boys felt because of the village Minato and Naruto called home. She knew that while they wanted to become ninja, they didn't want anything to happen to them or their family, as it had happened to their mother and father.

Calming them down a bit more Kagome explained that she understood them, and that she wasn't too thrilled with the idea of going back, this had hurt Minato a little until he listened to everything she had to say, while it confused Naruto. She went on to tell them that while she wasn't really looking forward to it, the pains and annoyances were well worth being with Minato, and that she really wanted them all to be a family.

She explained that she and Minato had already spoken about it, that if things didn't work out there they could always come back here or go elsewhere to start over, that she wanted them to be a whole family. And mostly that Minato's job required him back in Konoha. She told them that while she herself had been a ninja, was still capable of it, she wouldn't rejoin as she now had three beautiful boys to love and take care of. She also told them it would be up to them to decide if they wanted to become ninja as well.

Hearing it all Miroku and Souta asked for a bit of time alone, leaving Minato puzzled by this, Kagome only giggled as she picked up Naruto and pulled Minato away with her. While they were gone, Miroku and Souta deliberated on the topic, and Kagome explained to her male what was happening. How she had once explained a democracy to them and how ever since when there was something to be thought of seriously the boys would go into a debate of sorts to work out their thoughts. It was all honestly amusing to them both.

In the mean time both adults talked to Naruto to see how he felt about all of these changes. Yes, the youngest blond was excited truth be told, honestly he had liked Miroku and Souta from the moment they met, mostly because they had treated him just as another boy and not like the Hokage's son as everyone else did. He liked that. He also liked that Kagome made his father happy, which was a rare thing to see, _- this comment had hurt both adults for different reasons._ Mostly though he was overall okay with the changes and excited to find out what it would be like to have a mother.

The younger boy understood everything that was happening, and didn't hold anything against anyone. He had known for a long time that his father had been in love with someone else when his mother had somehow made her way into her father's life breaking them up. He had known that his father was a happy man by how everyone spoke about him in the past, and just from seeing how he was around Kagome he knew this was a good thing, because the only time he had ever seen his father smile like that was when they were alone and it was still a very rare and sometimes sad smile. Again he didn't get everything but he knew Kagome was for his father, and if she made him happy that was all that matter. Besides he got brothers and a pretty lady for a mother! This had pleased both Kagome and Minato, and she'd even told the younger boy that if and when he felt like it he could call her mother, and she'd be honored.

The twins deliberation had come to an end and the overly stoic faking boys had come to their conclusion. They thought that so long as the option to return here or leave all together was open that it was a good thing to go back that they would be supportive. The both held off on the idea of becoming ninja because they wanted to see this village before they decided they might one day give their life for it. All this Minato and Kagome understood and accepted easily, Kagome with a small grin on her face, and Minato with a little blush considering his son's were barely ten and speaking like politicians. At this point both twins went on to say though, that while they were open to this move, to becoming family, neither would tolerate anything negative towards their mother. They were both very accomplished at their young age in their mother's art, and getting there on their father's for them to take anything laying down. They both told the adults that they would make sure anyone and everyone who had something to say knew it wasn't tolerated.

Kagome blushed hot in embarrassment, while Minato gave them a thoughtful look. Even to this day he had never known all of what Kagome was capable of, or what she had taught their son's so in all honesty he was interested in what they were able to do. But as Hokage he couldn't have his twin son's hurting people because they didn't like what they had to say, the hospital would be full of all the village gossips in less then a week.

He decided that he need to know what they knew before he could pass judgment on this part of their deliberation. With a nod Kagome led them all out into a large training grounds not far from the house, and in open view. The space was staggering but again, Kagome had always been a surprising one. For an hour the twins went over what they could and couldn't do, in some cases only speaking about it, in other's showing him when he didn't believe them, and all of it made him wonder about his onna, and what she could do if they were still new to this and she the expert.

Either way in the end he gave them an okay but they had to promise not to hurt anyone permanently. While the boys glowered over this in the end they were okay. The rest of the day though was spent as a family, telling stories about things they had both missed on both sides. By that night it was another night full of passion, and if Kagome wasn't certain the night before she was certain by the end of this night that he was already trying to impregnate her again.

She could only laugh at that, but in the end, he was completely serious, especially when he had found out that her thoughtful look had been about having a daughter, he was completely game for giving her one. The next morning Kagome had to sleep in because in all honesty Minato had worn her out and then some, he happily got up and made breakfast for the boys, and throughout the morning they all got everything ready.

He knew that they wouldn't be able to leave again for a while so he started to get everything packed in sealing scrolls. Honestly it was so much easier that way. By the time Kagome woke up everything short of the garden was packed up in sealing scrolls and they had a large tote bag to carry back. Kagome took care of her herbs making a special scroll for them so that the plants wouldn't die in the move, and by mid afternoon they were ready to go.

Miroku carried Naruto, while Souta carried the tote which weighted about as much as his little brother, and Minato had insisted on carrying Kagome about half way there when he noticed her getting tired, probably from the last rump they had shared at about noon while the boys had still been packing things up. Not that she minded, but it was so nice just to be held by him again so she didn't put up a fuss. By evening they made it back to Konoha, Kagome was asleep, and Minato had already warned the boys that he would be adopting a bit of a stoic face when they got there.

Because of this, it was no shock to them when they came to the gates, the guards looked both relieved and slightly terrified. Minato had told them that their mother was known as Konoha's Black Death, _Konoha no Kuro Shi, _people not only remembered her, but were scared of her. That both twins could understand, their mother was more then terrifying when she wanted to be, either way, everyone parted ways for the mission Hokage, Naruto, Kagome and the twins. By the time they got to the Namekaze home, word had already reached the Sandaime, and everyone else. Kakashi and Jiraiya were already beating on his door to let them in, and it was with ease and a bit of amusement on his side as Kakashi basically scolded Naruto for running off and scaring him as such. Jiraiya on the other hand was more focused on the twins who had found themselves tired and curled around Kagome.

They looked so picturesque but at the same time, Jiraiya knew this woman. She was far worse then Tsunade when it came to power and temper, and she was more of a looker as well. Feeling the other chakra's near her and her children, but also feeling Minato's as well, Kagome's eyes fluttered open, dreamily, and saw Jiraiya. She smiled at the old pervert, and got up to give him a hug, remembering that this man had been against the council so long ago, had been like another father to both her and Mina long ago. She wondered if he'd act as grandfather to her son's as well. Waking the boys up Kagome decided it was time they met the rest of the 'family.'

Twin sets of amazingly blue eyes like Minato's and Kagome's opened up to see who was there, feeling their mother out both boys had known not to be defensive, but they were a bit wary of new people. Often their mother didn't like them meeting her clients, only because the world was dangerous, and there was no telling who might find out about her and her children. The less people that knew about them the less danger they were always in. Meeting the larger then life Jiraiya and the somewhat stoic but comical Kakashi had been a hoot. Kagome had given the boy, Kakashi a hug, she had always liked him, as well as Rin, and Obito. She had been sad to find out that Obito had died, and that Kakshi had been in a depression because of it. Rin as it turned out had not been able to handle Obito's death and had left the village some time before. Even after that, the Sandiame had showed up as well, though she was not as excited to see him, it was then that she noticed the fact that they were surrounded by ANBU, and that her boys were tensing.

The happy reunion seemingly was over for the moment. The old man had been let in his guards behind him along with the council elders, Homura, and Koharu. Kagome was instantly in front of her children, Naruto included, her eyes hard. She'd literally kill them if they tried anything, she really didn't give a fuck who they were, they knew little about her, and what she could do, and depending on what they were here for they would find out the hard way. The instant killing intent that came from her set her boys on edge, it was rare that the twins had ever seen their mother in such a state, but it quickly set them in the same state. The hostility was instant, and the Sandaime could only sigh out loud, the 'welcome' not at all unexpected. He turned to Minato to try and get her to calm down only to notice that Minato, as well as Jiraiya were tense as well, not to mention Kakashi.

For Kakashi's part, he had remembered Kagome being possibly the nicest female he'd ever met, and had instantly found himself thinking of her as an older sister. Having her back even for just a moment like this was enough to remind him of how much it had hurt when she'd left, when they had forced them apart. At this point the Copy nin was over his death wish after Obito's death but he found after that experience that he was more then willing to fight for what he wanted, and what he wanted was a family. This family. Deciding they were getting no where fast, Kagome spoke up from behind the many people that were in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice cold and tight, sending shivers down many spines in the room.

"Our Hokage vanished for more then 48 hours, and suddenly shows up with a woman, three boys, one of which is his son… I think we have a right to find out what's going on." stated Koharu, again not respecting that she was not Hokage and that in truth no one had to really answer to her. While it was true she did hold power to a point in the village she was an elder, she did not have power over anything other then opinion in truth. Beyond that, Minato was the Yondaime, he was the current Hokage, while the Sandaime was only a back up, Koharu had always resented this fact, she was one that did not like to give up power. She also had not liked that the female, Kagome had not only abandoned her village, but had brought out into open light the shame that was Danzo. She narrowed her already narrowed eyes at the younger woman when she answered.

"Well hello to you to, Koharu." Kagome intentionally left off any honorifics from the woman's name. "But, you know perfectly well who I am…" she said as her voice appeared right behind Koharu's ear, leaving the old woman's eye to widen at her forgotten speed. The black pluming smoke from her teleportation billowing around them. "…Or have you forgotten in the few short years since I was last here?" she finished, her voice vanishing from behind the old woman and reappearing back where she had been. "Not that its actually any of your business, but these children are Minato's and my own. I would think he, as Hokage could bring his own children back." she stated delighting in the fact that she could make the old woman's face pale at the thought. Really Kagome didn't understand why this women was such a bitch. Minato was of no relations to her, and she had no control over his personal life.

"You abandoned this village!" Koharu continued, adding fuel to the fire.

"And your lucky I didn't decide to level it to the ground as well." Kagome countered glaring fury filled daggers at the wizened woman, who really just didn't seem to know when to stop.

"As if you co-" Koharu found herself interrupted by the Third.

"Koharu!" was his aged but sharp counter. It was not the place of his council at this point to dictate to the Hokage what he could and couldn't do in his personal life. The backlash from sending Kagome away in favor of Kushina had been horrible, in the end they had decide that the Hokage's life was already the villages so much so that they had no place in forcing marriage or anything like that upon him or her. Further more from how Minato had reacted to all of it, he really didn't want to go down that route again. In all honesty Hiruzen had already been looking for a replacement for Minato, the blow they had dealt him in taking Kagome away from him, had left him cold, angry and bitter.

How he'd treated Kushina had been proof, but the incident with the fox had only confirmed it. The man hadn't even been sorry that the woman had died, and the Third knew that it was his fault and the fault of the council and elders for turning such a loving man into what he had become. Hiruzen was shamed to know he had any part in creating the monster Minato had become during that time, and at this point he didn't want it to get worse. He knew that for the most part Minato was more then dangerous, and Kagome was terrifying, he didn't need one or both of them as enemies of the Hidden leaf.

"Kagome." Hiruzen greeted civilly.

"Sandaime." she replied in favor. It was tense for a moment, until the third spoke again.

"Welcome back." was all he said before deciding it was time to go, he did call back before leaving, "For the moment I'm relieving you of duty so that you can take care of personal matters. I'll give you a months time to sort out what you need to." with that the quiet Homura, and Koharu still brooding over the situation left, taking the platoon of ANBU with them. Kagome could only smirk a bit as she walked over to Minato and kissed him soundly. That had gone far better then she had thought it might, not that she really cared what they said to begin with. The fact of the matter was she didn't care one bit, and she'd been very serious about leveling the city to the ground. They thought the Kyuubi was bad, they had never seen Sesshomaru. She grinned thinking about that little known secret.

Her ally had made contact with her shortly after she's sent the kitsune back to where he belonged, for the most part there was a lot of shock but also she had been pack way back when, and she still was. Reaffirmations and relearning about one another, he had deemed her to be like his little sister, making sure she had a fang of his own presented to her, and one for each son as they grew up and into them and their power. He was to be called for every birth she had from then on. Kyuubi was nothing compared to the Lord King of all biju and demon kind. She smirked again keeping that secret to herself, no one really needed to know about Sesshomaru right now, she'd explain that when she got her daughter. The rest of the night came down to the point where everyone was asleep, boys tucked into their new beds. People sleeping on sofa's not wanting to be away from where everything was happening.

Kagome laid in Minato's arms drifting to sleep as he thought. He knew that for the most part it really wasn't over just yet. He knew the gossips, and talk would make them all crazy, he knew they'd have more going on before either of them knew it. But for the first time in a very long time Minato was happy. He'd had a long hard road without her, and he'd do anything to keep her at his side again, his village would have to understand and accept that, or loose him. Either way, he was happy, and it was worth it. He rubbed Kagome as she murmured in her slumber and nuzzled into his side. Yes it was all worth it.

* * *

**EndAN:** well? review! tell me what you thought. its over, no more for this... i tihnk.... i have nothing else written i might later a sequel maybe? no.. yus... i have no idea...obviously the pairing isn't as liked as i like but b/c well.. its only gotten 6 reviews. kinda makes me sad but i like this! maybe its the rating, but there's smex.. so i had to! oh well.. maybe it'll get more with time. -MPB


End file.
